Ragon
are a race of aquatic monsters that were generally reclusive but easily provoked. A pair appeared on the island of Iwanejima and a mutated one appeared terrorizing the seaside some time later. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 meters (Q), 30 meters (Ultraman) *Weight: 100 kilograms (Q), 20,000 tons (Ultraman) *Origin: 5,000 meters under the sea (Q), Nippon subduction 5,000 meters under the sea (Ultraman) History Ultra Q Jun and Yuriko travel to the island of Iwanejima to investigate undersea volcanic activity. A young marine geologist, Dr. Ishii, has theorized that the entire island may soon be in danger of submerging beneath the sea. Ishii's theories, however, are met with indifference by the island's population, which relies on the local fishing trade to exist. When a mysterious object is retrieved by one of the fishing boats, a strange humanoid sea creature comes ashore and terrorizes the village at night. Dr. Ishii wonders if the ancient superstitions regarding a primitive race of beings called Ragon, which are believed to live beneath the sea, could be true. The creature enters Ishii's house, frightening the doctor's younger sister, Fumiko, before leaving. Jun notes' that Ragon was momentarily drawn to the music from a transistor radio, which appeared to calm its hostile nature. Jun uses the radio to lure the creature to the edge of a cliff, where a sudden tremor causes it to lose its footing and fall to the rocks below. The escalating tremors indicate that Ishii's theories are true; but when the villagers try to leave the island, their path is blocked by a second Ragon, which surfaces in the harbor. The strange object turns out to be an egg, which hatches a baby Ragon. Furniko delivers the infant creature to its parent, who gently takes the baby and returns peacefully to the sea. Arriving in a helicopter, Ippei rescues Jun and Yuriko and the villagers flee the island in their fishing boats. Iwanejima is tom apart by a massive quake and vanishes beneath the waves, a frightening omen of what may one day happen to Japan. Ultraman Ragon reappeared in episode 4 of Ultraman. Ragon was originally human sized. sized beast, until an atomic bomb accidentally went off in the ocean and caused it to grow huge. It then found another atomic bomb and destroyed a ship before it took it to shore where it attacked a seaside hotel. The monster than pursued Fuji, Hoshino and a young girl into the nearby forest, where the Science Special Search-Party tried to stop it from a jet, but failed. Hayata now became Ultraman and battled Ragon, which was hard because he had to keep the atomic bomb from going off. Eventually Ultraman killed the creature with his Specium Ray and it fell off of a cliff. Ultraman now flew into space where the atomic bomb detonated. Ultraman Ginga Ragon was one of the monsters turned into a Spark Doll. After one of Hikaru's friends fell into a pool (mostly grabbed by Alien Valky) she felt humiliated escpecially in front of photographers and so one night was given the monster Ragon and used it to find her friend to get revenge, she is then thrown off the building by Hikaru but, to there suprise became bigger and Hikaru used King Pandon to fight but, got easily beat down. Her friend then used a song she liked to distract her long enough for him to become Ultraman Ginga. Ginga tried to persuade with her and eventually gave up and what she did was wrong so Ginga used Comfort mode and turned her back. Powers and Weapons *Radioactive Ray: Ragon can fire a white beam of concentrated radioactivity from their mouth, it is medium in strength. In Ultraman Ginga it was strong enough to down King Pandon in one hit. Other media Ultra Zone Ragon appears throughout the majority of the series, Ultra Zone. He (as well as his wife and son later on) participate in several antics and skits throughout the show that sometimes entertain with those of his fellow monsters, Kemur and M1. Trivia *Ragon has 2 different roars. His Ultra Q roar is a reused roar of the Toho variation of King Kong. His Ultraman roar is a reused roar from the Toho Monster, Baragon. *Ragon's suit would be heavily modified later for Alien Zarab. *The Ragon that appeared in Ultraman Ginga was female. Figure Release Information Rarity 261155319505.jpg|Bullmark Black Ragon from Bullmark Japan Ragon Q.jpg Ragon qz.png babyragon.png|The baby Ragon from Ultra Q Ragon fml qz.png Ragone fml.png Ragon blck wht.png Ragon.jpg Ragon v Ultraman.png Ragon z.jpg Ragon-Ginga.jpg|Ragon in Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters